


Somnolent Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson leaves Sherlock for a few days to go off with Mary, he was surprised at the state Sherlock was in when he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Angst turned fluff. Just a drabble, unless you guys want more. ^.^  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters

Sherlock looked across the room, his eyes scanning for that one particular person. He was alone. So very alone. Watson had left him, gone off with Mary to someplace or another. His fingers grasped the familiar curve of his violin, plucking the strings in a disordered tune, matching the chaos that twirled within his mind. Without Watson, Sherlock was left without his one steady point, that one person that could keep his mind grounded to earth, to sanity.

If Sherlock had a case, something to keep his mind steady, this would not be happening. But it was. He was slowly drifting into insanity, scratching, clawing at the surface to try and escape it. Escape his mind. Sherlock's eyes darted about the room in a haphazard motion, his face low and emotionless. He wouldn't eat, had not done so in the past two days, since Watson has been gone. Soon his body would refute against his actions, he would more than likely grow sick. Though in his delusional mind, he did not worry about those things. He hadn't slept in more than two days either, his mind racing too much to sleep. He had gone through every item in his room, silently muttering each single detail about them. A broach, left by Mary herself, gold in lining, adorned a white ivory top. She was given it by another man, not Watson. Faint dust marks wrapped around the edges, from a fire. These meaningless facts flew about in his head, for lack of anything better to place his mind upon.

A knock at the door is heard. It is heard by Sherlock, but his mind did not register that someone was entering the room. He was too lost within his own mind to actually pay attention.

"Holmes." Watson said, walking up to where the man was sitting. Watson kneeled next to him, snapping his fingers softly in front of Sherlock's face. He suddenly came to attention, his mind clicking back into his body. He looked over at the doctor with tired eyes, dark and heavy from lack of sleep.

"Watson." The detective whispered softly, coming out more of a breath of air than an actual word.

"I thought you had a case to work on when I left." Watson said, not moving from his kneeling position.

"Solved it. The woman was killed by her husband's sister, judging by the complete lack of organization the killer had within the murder, along with other important details. An obvious false alibi…" He continued to list off the different facts as Watson looked at him with interest. Normally Sherlock had something to concentrate on, a project of sorts, but this time he was left seemingly with nothing. As a result, this was more serious than other times Sherlock had been simply bored.

Watson placed a finger on Holmes' lip, an effective silencer. He moved his hand away and walked over a few steps to a nearby chair, pulling it close to where the other was sitting.

"When was the last time you ate, or even slept for that matter?" Watson asked, mainly out of concern, but also doing his job as a doctor.

"Two days. I haven't slept a minute or eaten." He mumbled quietly. He sounded almost ashamed to a point, but perhaps that was just the lack of sleep. Watson sighed. He wasn't going to berate Holmes on this; he knew he truly was not doing it on purpose. He more than likely forgot, knowing him.

"If I bring you up some soup, will you eat that? You need something to eat." Sherlock nodded, feeling sheepish at the moment. Here he was, nearing forty years of age, and he can barely keep his mind focused enough to eat or sleep.

Watson rose from his seat and walked over to the door. He placed his hat and coat on the rack before leaving the room, the door shutting quietly behind him. Sherlock laid his head down on his hand, slouching in the chair carelessly. Watson returned shortly after to find Sherlock sleeping soundly in the chair in that same position. A light smile grazed his lips. He set the bowl of soup down on the nearby table quietly before walking over to where Sherlock slept.

He lightly tapped him on the arm, whispering a low, "Holmes." After a moment he awoke, trying to turn over in his chair as if he was in bed.

"Come on now Holmes, let's get you to bed." Watson said, lightly pulling the other's arm to wake him up. Sherlock opened his eyes a bit. He got up from his chair, his movements slow.

"There we go." Watson wrapped an arm around Sherlock, knowing how weak he must be from lack of food and sleep. They walked over into the room over, Watson's bedroom, given that it was the closest. He helped Sherlock into bed, silently glad that he was already in his casual sleeping clothes. Once he was in bed, Watson turned to leave, but as he did, he heard a quiet mumbling from the bed. He looked back over, seeing Sherlock peeking over from the blankets.

"Sleep with me?" He murmured lowly, not exactly thinking at his best. Watson gave a light smile and nodded, sliding off his shoes and socks. Sherlock moved over to one side, giving Watson room to lie down. He did so, relaxing into the comforting warmth of his bed. He felt Holmes move before a light pressure pressed against his back, the feeling of the other's body moved against his, barely touching. Sherlock, in his sleep deprived state, didn't care of the wrong morals or indecency. He was comforted by the deep smell of his work partner, surrounding him in a warm sense of home. Watson sighed lightly, because yes, he was okay with this too.


End file.
